$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {4} \\ {-1} & {4}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{3} & {1} \\ {0} & {-1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}-{3} & {4}-{1} \\ {-1}-{0} & {4}-{-1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-5} & {3} \\ {-1} & {5}\end{array}\right]}$